


Wilting Wallflowers

by Psyga315



Series: The Sunsetting Wallflower Trilogy [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Childbirth, Coma, Comatose Wallflower Blush, Contest Entry, Drama, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Originally Posted on FimFiction.Net, Romance, Sad, Wakes & Funerals, cremation, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush had been a great couple for the ten years they spent together, even raising a son on their own...However, after a tragic car accident knocked Wallflower into a coma, Sunset struggles with the very likely possibility that their lives will never be the same and that she must say goodbye to her own wife...Written for the Sunset Shipping Contest: Endings Edition.





	Wilting Wallflowers

Very rarely do Sunset Shimmer visit hospitals. Most of the times, the battles she had with monsters and beings of Equestrian magic gave mild scratches at best. As such, any visit to the hospital meant something serious happened.

Thankfully, the first time Sunset ever went to the hospital with Wallflower Blush, it led to one of the most beautiful moments of their lives. Sure, it was filled with painful screams and the worry that Wallflower wouldn’t make it, but the end result was worth it.

“Congratulations, it’s a healthy baby boy.” After the doctors cleaned up the baby, they swaddled him in a cloth and handed it to his mother. Wallflower gave the most heartwarming smile to her crying child. Sunset smiled as well. She looked at the very soft yellow coloring of his skin and the strands of dark cyan hair. These two signs, along with his bright, Wedgewood-colored eyes, caused Sunset to remember the man who made it possible for them to have the baby in the first place.

“I think we already decided on a name, right, Sunset?” Wallflower asked. Sunset smiled and nodded. Sunny Lagoon if the baby was a female, Squall Flowers if the baby was a boy. Needless to say, Squall Flowers won out. “Welcome, Squall…” Wallflower kissed the baby on the forehead as he stopped crying and instead cooed. Sunset couldn’t help but fall in love with this moment, especially with how long the road was to having the child.

Sometime after the honeymoon, the idea of having a kid popped up in Sunset and Wallflower’s heads. They didn’t entertain it all that much due to real life taking over. There were jobs the two needed to take in order to make a livelihood as well as the occasional Equestrian magic outbreak that needed to be taken care of. Not to mention they both felt as though they weren’t ready, not yet, anyways.

However, the idea still remained in their heads as they continually saved up money for that possibility. However, it didn’t take for at least five years, when the last of Equestria’s magic dried up in their world. Aside from the magic portal, which was still powered by magic on the other side, the world returned to normal. Even the powerful magic within the geodes faded, as well as the powers the girls had obtained from them. After a month or so of a normal, quiet life, Sunset and Wallflower decided it was time to have a kid.

However, adoption, as much as they wanted to, wasn’t an option for them due to the lengthy process and mass of expenses. This led them to consider a more natural approach, to which Sunset had considered multiple options for. What led her to choosing Flash Sentry, aside from the fact that they had a brief relationship, was the fact that life had been cruel to him in regards to his interactions with Equestria. Not only did the love of his life prioritize on her royal duties once the Princesses retired, but this world’s version of her had gone to live at Camp Everfree with Timber Spruce. While Flash managed to move on to, of all people, Derpy Hooves, Sunset felt like she should, at the very least, throw him a bone. It took little convincing for him to help Wallflower conceive Squall.

Sunset looked to the baby and muttered out: “Thank you, Flash…”

* * *

As the ten years went by, Squall Flowers only managed to help strengthen the bonds between Sunset and Wallflower. They would take turns nurturing him, soothing his fevers, calming his tempers, and overall raising him to be the best he could be. Squall grew up with the idea of having two mothers instead of having a father, though aside from that, Squall had a pretty normal upbringing.

It seemed as though Sunset and Wallflower had finally earned the ending that they wanted.

Though, all good things must come to an end.

It started out rather normal day at the park. Sunset, Wallflower, and Squall just finished having a picnic and were getting ready to head home. While Sunset was putting away the blanket and plates, Wallflower played frisbee with Squall. One minute, it looked as though it was just another playful day for Squall… However, as Wallflower tossed the frisbee, the wind picked it up and caused it to fly over Squall’s head, right onto the road.

“I got it!” Squall shouted as he ran over to the street… That’s when Wallflower’s scream caught Sunset’s attention. She looked up and saw Wallflower running towards Squall, even leaping forwards to grab him… For that split moment, Sunset felt worry. The next thing she saw was a car screeching to a halt towards them…

After the sound of metal smashing against flesh, Sunset’s worry turned to fear and her mind went into a frenzy. She couldn’t remember anything of the next few hours, only being filled with screams, cries, and sirens. She couldn’t hear anything but a few muffles and mumbles… The only thing she had as a clear indication of what happened was being at the hospital.

* * *

“Hey, you okay?” The sound of a doctor snapping his fingers was what caused Sunset to awaken.

“H-huh? What… happen…” Sunset weakly asked. She looked around to see that she was in a hospital bed.

“You had a panic attack and you had to be taken in. The driver said you were extremely quick to call us.” As the doctor said that, Sunset’s eyes widened and tried to sit up, only for the doctor to push her back.

“What happened!? Are they okay!? Squall? Wallflower? Are they-” Sunset’s breathing turned erratic, leaving the doctor to put his palms on her and forced her breathing to calm.

“We don’t know for sure…” He looked over as Sunset saw a nurse get a syringe. “But chances are likely they’ll survive. Your speed might have been what saved them.” The doctor nodded as the nurse went over to inject Sunset’s arm. She slowly passed out, but calmed down knowing they’re safe…

* * *

Sunset’s eyes soon opened as she saw her child on her bedside. Her mind slowly defogged as she patted her son on the head. There was a minor scar on his forehead, but one that wasn’t immediately noticeable. She gave a small smile as the doctor came in.

“Mrs. Shimmer, correct?” The doctor asked. He held a clipboard and flipped through a page or two.

“Yes… That’s me.” Sunset looked at the doctor, as did Squall.

“As you could see, your son has made a fast recovery.” Sunset noticed his tone of voice lowered as her mind pieced together what happened. “However, it was due to the fact that Mrs. Blush took the majority of the impact. Most of it was centered on her brain. As such…”

“How is she?” Sunset cut him off.

“… I’m sorry, but as it stands, Wallflower Blush is in a coma. Further more, we’ve ran scans of her and she’s in critical condition…” As the doctor said that, Sunset stood stiff, her son gripping onto her.

“… Take me to her. Please.” Sunset said.

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

As soon as Sunset entered Wallflower’s room, she clasped her mouth. Wallflower laid down on a hospital bed in what seemed to be an eternal sleep. However, it isn’t as peaceful as the kind of sleep that Sunset read in the fairy tales.

Wallflower’s foresty green skin had several patches of a dark purple, swollen up to look more like grapes. Most of her body was covered in bandages, at least a few of them were soaked in red. Her hair was mangled and no longer the lush bush that Sunset loved. Her face was perhaps the worst, as a bandaged was tightened around her head, a breathing mask was over her mouth and nose, and cuts all over her cheeks…

The only thing that was natural about her face was her closed eyelids.

As soon as Squall was about to enter the room, Sunset looked at the doctor and shook her head. It was a simple gesture that he got and he raised his hand, signalling for the nurse to come and take Squall away. Sunset winced as she heard Squall cry out and demand to see Wallflower, but she knew it would be better than hearing his horrified screams upon seeing her body. Though, now she had to deal with her _own_ inner screams…

One moment, everything was nice and happy and the next… How… How could this be? No… It can’t be happening…

Sunset pinched herself and couldn’t feel the pain. A small smile cracked her frown. _Yeah… I’m dreaming right now… This has to be a dream…_ Her screams faded away.

“We’ll try all we can, but for right now, you and your son need to sit tight. Maybe even prepare for the worst.” As the doctor said that, Sunset forced her smile and turned to him.

“She’ll get better. I believe that.” She ignored the wistful eyes from the doctor as she looked to the recovering Wallflower…

* * *

It took about three days for Sunset and Squall to be discharged from the hospital, though there was no word on Wallflower’s condition. Every time Sunset would ask, she’d get the same answer: prepare for the worst. Such a bad set of words. They should know that Wallflower will come out of her coma and get better.

As soon as her friends heard the word, they came over to her house with presents, ranging from cooked meals from Applejack to money from Rainbow Dash. It was a much-needed gathering, as the house had become empty without Wallflower or Squall. Most of the girls, like Sunset, had settled down once the magic in their world had died down. This was the first time since then that the seven girls had come together.

“We hope you feel better soon…” Fluttershy said to Sunset.

“Yeah. Wallflower too!” Pinkie Pie added. Applejack sat next to Sunset and gave her a hug.

“How’s Squall holdin’ up?” Applejack asked her.

“He’s hanging on… He’s staying over at Flash Sentry’s for the time being. Given what’s going on, it’s probably better for him to be away.” Sunset said.

“You sure about that, sugar cube?” Applejack asked. Sunset winced, just a bit, remembering the screams and cries about wanting to see Wallflower.

“I’m sure about it. That, and…” She looked over to the group. “I think I might be able help Wallflower.” This caused the girls to lean in. “I’m going to Equestria. Magic may be gone here, but magic definitely isn’t gone over there!”

“So, what kinda magic are you gonna use?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“There’s a pony who’s able to travel through dreams. If she can find Wallflower’s dream, maybe she can get her to wake up!” Sunset said. While most of them smiled at that, Applejack kept a frown. Twilight Sparkle glanced over to Applejack, then looked to Sunset.

“While this might be a good idea and everything, it might end up causing magic to leak back to our world. Are you sure it’s worth the risk?” Twilight asked.

“Of course! If any of you guys were in trouble, I’d do the same thing!” Sunset exclaimed. The bright smiles on the girls started to dim. “I’ll depart tonight.”

“Well, darling, at the very least let us pack some things for your trip.” Rarity said.

“I don’t think I need that much supplies. I’m only going over there to ask for some help. Won’t be more than an hour. By the time I get back, she’ll be right as rain!” Sunset said.

* * *

Though, the problem with Equestria was that, because magic was gone, that also meant that Sunset’s book was also affected. Without a means to communicate to that world’s Twilight, Sunset would have to explain the situation in person, erm, pony, and then some, in order to get the help that she needed.

Sunset hadn’t gone to Equestria since Spring Break all those years ago, and as such, she had trouble walking on four legs the moment she crossed through the portal into the crystal castle.

“Here, let me help you with that.” She turned behind her, thinking that Twilight Sparkle had followed her… Only to see the alicorn princess instead.

“T-thanks… Sorry for such a short notice, but there’s an urgent matter.” Sunset said.

“What is it? Some new villain had appeared? A friendship problem needs to be solved?” Twilight asked.

“Worse… It’s my wife.” Twilight tilted her head and her mouth parted.

“Never took you for that kind of mare.” Twilight muttered. Sunset glowered. Now wasn’t the time for jokes.

“She’s in a coma. A really bad one. I was thinking Luna would be able to help get Wallflower out of it.” As Sunset said that, she noticed Twilight glance to the ground. “Is there a problem? She’s retired, so I don’t think she’d be busy.” Twilight shook her head.

“Well, that’s the problem. When she and Celestia retired, they departed into the unknown, far from Equestria.” As Twilight said that, Sunset flopped onto the ground.

“No… That… That can’t be…” Sunset struggled to stand.

“I know, it’s very difficult… But Celestia told me that she had fondly remembered you. That seeing you redeemed was one of the last things she had wanted to see before retiring. I know you didn’t get to say goodbye to her but…” Twilight frowned, then shook her head. “Sorry, just… got emotional.” She sauntered over to Sunset.

“Well, maybe _you_ could help. I mean, you might have learned how to do it from her, right?” As Sunset asked that, Twilight hesitated to answer.

“Yes, but…” Sunset immediately sprung up.

“Then you could help Wallflower!” Twilight thought of her next words carefully.

“I’m only able to use my magic here… Your world doesn’t have any magic for me to utilize.” As Twilight said that, Sunset immediately interjected.

“So? We can bring the Element of Magic! That brought magic to my world the first time it came over! We just need to do that again and-”

“There _is_ no Element of Magic anymore!” Twilight shouted and caused Sunset to shrink back onto the ground. “… It was destroyed a while ago along with the other Elements.” Sunset slowly got back up.

“So… There’s no way to save her?” Sunset asked.

“I know how hard it is-”

“THERE HAS TO BE!” Sunset shouted. Her horn flared up with fiery, orange aura. Flames sprouted from the tip as she let out a scream. She flung a fireball out at Twilight as she merely absorbed it with a shield. “I CAN’T LET HER DIE!” Another fireball was flung as Twilight sidestepped and put it out before it hit anything valuable. “Just because you’re giving up on her doesn’t mean _I_ should! You’re just like those doctors!” Sunset ran at Twilight, tears streaming as she galloped to attack her…

Only for Twilight to create a sphere covered in magical aura and pushed down Sunset onto the ground with it. Sunset struggled to get up, only for Twilight to press down on her.

“I’m not asking you to give up. I’m asking you to understand. I want to help you, I really do… But as it stands, I can’t do anything about it.” Twilight said.

“There… There has to be another way…” Sunset muttered under the force of the weight. “Wait, if I were to bring Wallflower here, you could help her, right?”

“I could, but if she’s in a coma like you say, then it’d be difficult to bring her over-”

“I’ll try! I’m going to make sure she’s okay!” As Sunset tried to speak up, Twilight gave her a solemn sigh.

“Even if you _managed_ to, she’ll wake up seeing a world of ponies. I had a huge freak out when I first came into your world. Imagine how Wallflower would react.” Twilight said.

“I’ll simply walk her through what’s going on once she wakes up. And then bring her back to our world like nothing happened! Heck, you could even make her forget about it, right?” Sunset asked.

“Sunset, you’re not understanding. There’s no way for you to bring Wallflower over here without causing damage to her.” Twilight sternly glared…

“No! _You’re_ the one not understanding!” Sunset struggled to get up, the weight beginning to tremble… I _need_ to make this work! Please… Help me!” Sunset cried out. Twilight dropped the weight off of Sunset and she fell on the ground, sobbing. Twilight went over and draped her wing over Sunset.

“Only _you_ can help her.” Twilight said.

“H-how?” Sunset sobbed. Twilight closed her eyes and gave the one thing that made Sunset return to her world.

“… By being there for her.”

* * *

There was one obvious thing that Sunset did consistently upon returning to her world: Visit Wallflower. Each day, her body slowly recovered from the scrapes, bruises, and wounds from the accident. However, she was nowhere close to regaining consciousness. Every day, it had been the same thing. Doctors would talk to her about the situation, sometimes adding that the chances of a full recovery were dwindling…

Of course, Sunset refused to think of that possibility… And so she went to Sweet Apple Acres where she spent about a month working for Applejack.

“Well, here’s your paycheque for the week.” Applejack handed Sunset a paper slip that contained $630. It was the only time Applejack would see Sunset’s eyes light up since the accident.

“I can’t say enough how much I appreciate this! Thank you!” Sunset put it in her pocket.

“You told me that the _last_ time I gave you the cheque, and the time before that, and the time before that, and… heck, you been telling me this ever since you started working for me at the beginning of the month.” Applejack said.

“Sorry, just… I _really_ am grateful for this! Really!” As Sunset said that, she was about to turn, only for Applejack to grab her shoulder.

“Be honest with me, sugarcube. Is this about Wallflower?” Applejack asked.

“Huh? What do you-”

“During Granny’s last days, she was put on life support too. Of course, she passed away and we had to pay the fees for keeping the machine running for as long as it did. Were it not for Filthy Rich, we would have given up the farm.” Sunset trembled as Applejack brought up Granny’s death. It was tragic, yes, but it felt inevitable given her age. Not Wallflower though…

“Yeah. I’m paying to keep her machine running. Rarity’s paying too, but I insisted to pay most of it.” Sunset had always noticed the half-eyed glance and the frown from Applejack’s face whenever the topic of Wallflower came up, especially in the past month.

“So, what about Squall? Where’s he during this?” Applejack asked.

“With Flash and Derpy. Surprisingly, he’s getting quite adjusted to them, part of that is probably because Flash is his biological father… Not sure if I should tell him about that yet…” Applejack’s sorrowful glance turned to a glare.

“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about! Wallflower has been in a coma for two months now! How much longer are you going to keep it going for?” Applejack said.

“As long as it takes! Wallflower _will_ get better.” Sunset said.

“And what if she _doesn’t_? Are you going to keep her alive for a year?” Applejack asked.

“If that’s how long she needs to wake up, then yes!” Sunset shouted. Birds began to fly away from the startling voices that boomed in the acres.

“You’re being delusional!” As Applejack said that…

“YOU’RE** DELUSIONAL!**” Sunset smacked Applejack across the face, her Stetson knocked off her head as she landed on the ground. It took a second for Sunset to notice as her fired up eyes became drenched in water. “… I…”

“Get. Out.” Applejack forced herself up and got her Stetson.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Out! And don’t even _think_ about comin’ back here, got it!?” Applejack yelled at Sunset as she quickly ran away.

* * *

“So… she just kicked you out?” Fluttershy asked Sunset. The two were by a small café just in the lobby of the hospital. With how frequently Sunset went to visit Wallflower, it became _the_ place for them to hang out.

“Yeah… She thinks that Wallflower isn’t going to recover…” As Sunset drank her coffee, she looked to Fluttershy as she gave off a bit of silence. “You… you don’t think so too, do you?” Sunset asked.

“Of course not! It’s just… I’m more accustomed to the idea of her dying than anyone else. Well, I’m more accustomed to death in _general_…” Sunset gave a moment of silence as the two remembered how Fluttershy, along with having an animal shelter that inevitably put undesirable animals to sleep, had her brother pass away in a car accident. The only difference was that Zephyr Breeze died on arrival.

“Sorry. Just…” Fluttershy grabbed onto Sunset’s hands.

“I know what you’re going through… and I would also keep the machine running for as long as possible. But… maybe it’s best to make preparations. Just in case…” As Fluttershy said that, Sunset immediately yanked her hands away.

“Just in case _what_?” Sunset glared just before she noticed Squall entered the café. “Hey, Squall!” In almost an instant, Sunset smiled and embraced her son. Flash and Depry soon entered as well.

“Hey, how you holdin’ up?” Flash asked.

“Doing good. I take it Wallflower’s still out of it?” Sunset asked.

“Yeah…” Flash looked towards Squall. Sunset didn’t notice until Derpy came and took Squall by the hand that Squall wasn’t smiling. As Squall was led outside to a nearby convenience store, Flash sat down next to Fluttershy. “The doctors just finished another analysis.”

“And!?” Sunset beamed and sprung out of her seat, though as she saw Flash’s frown, she sat back down.

“It’s getting worse. Before, there was quite a bit of brain activity to justify keeping her alive, but now…” Sunset jutted her chin. “Sunset, even if you’re paying to keep the machine on for a decade, they’re only going to leave it on if they are convinced Wallflower can get out of her coma. And right now, she’s closer to brain death than ever before.” Before Sunset could even talk back, Fluttershy spoke up.

“Sunset… I know it’s hard-”

“_Do _you!?” Sunset snapped at Fluttershy. “I’m spending every waking day of my life hoping and dreaming for the day that she’ll wake up… And all you people are doing is telling me that it’s not going to happen… You’re telling me to accept that she’s dead!”

“It’s hard _not_ to. Even Squall knows Wallflower isn’t going to wake up.” Sunset grabbed Flash Sentry by the collar.

“Don’t you _dare_ brainwash her son into thinking that!” Sunset growled. However, she was pushed back into her seat by Fluttershy.

“You’re not the only one that’s upset about this.” Fluttershy’s voice was at a disturbing level of quiet. “Everyone is dealing with this. Not just _you_. While you’re out there hoping Wallflower will get better, _we’re _trying to help Squall cope. We’re the ones reaching out to Wallflower’s loved ones and helping them cope as well. I don’t know if she’ll be better or not, but right now, you need to be there for others. You can’t just suffer this alone…” Fluttershy kept a rather stone-cold look on her face. Despite this, she placed a hand on Sunset’s shoulder. “Squall needs you and… you need Squall…” As Fluttershy said that, Derpy returned with Squall, the latter having eaten half of a large cookie. She gave a nod to both Flash and Derpy as the three left.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. Both knew what the other wanted to say, but were unsure of how to get those words out. Eventually, Squall hugged Sunset.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry, mommy…” Squall cried.

“Wh… What for?” Sunset asked.

“I… I’m the one who ran out into the street and got mommy… and got mommy…” Sunset hated to hear the next words that came out of her son’s mouth.

“Please… Don’t say it…” Sunset’s voice cracked.

“I killed mommy!” As Squall said that, Sunset froze. That one word completely shattered her. It was something she wanted to avoid ever since the accident.

“No… You didn’t… You didn’t… You…” Sunset tried to hold it together…

“But… isn’t that why you didn’t want to see me?” With that, Sunset looked at Squall. She trembled a bit as her face crumpled apart. She gave a wail so loud, the other side of the hospital could hear it. She went onto her knees and sobbed harder than Squall.

“No… I was just trying to help… I’m… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” The two cried together as people came over to see what the commotion was all about. For most, this was a rather unnerving sight that might have caused others to cry, but for Sunset, this was the first step to recovering and accepting the loss of her wife.

* * *

True to what Flash said, each day showed no improvement on Wallflower’s consciousness. Sunset’s thoughts that she would wake up dwindled. However, they were replaced with fears and worries. Each night had her crying to sleep with Squall by her bedside for moral support.

A month had passed since Sunset broke down and with the decline of Wallflower’s chances of surviving, the machine was only being kept active just so that Sunset and Wallflower’s family could make the final arrangements. Sunset remembered what Wallflower asked of her on their honeymoon. It was something she thought she wouldn’t had to do so soon… Her vision was that they’d be old and gray when the day finally happened… She thought that _she_ would die before Wallflower…

It was probably the biggest reason she didn’t want to confront the likelihood of Wallflower dying… She promised her… She promised that she wouldn’t die so young…

However, as the doctors prepared to declare total brain death for Wallflower, Sunset knew she’d wasn’t able to keep her promise… She told the family how Wallflower’s body should be processed and even chosen to be the one who’d pull Wallflower’s plug.

Of course, this was a long, arduous task to even consider. Sunset just stayed by the machine, hearing it hum. There was nothing coming from Wallflower. No breathing, no movement, _nothing_. Seeing Wallflower like this was perhaps the most troubling thing Sunset had to face next to effectively killing her.

“… Hey, Wallflower…” Sunset muttered. She stroked her bangs gently as she looked at her wife’s face. “… If you’re still alive, please… Let me know. Because… I’m about to do something I can never take back.” Sunset’s eyes began to water. She waited for a minute, maybe two, just to see any sort of activity. She looked to the plug. Every time she tried to reach for it, she would take a glance at Wallflower on the off chance she recovered. Every odd noise had her hesitate and think that Wallflower was breathing.

It was the longest five minutes of Sunset’s life. Most of the time she spent was telling herself that she had to do it.

She yanked the plug out as the machine began to shut down. She waited a bit before she winced at the worst sound that she could ever hear…

A long, shrilling _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_. She sank to her knees and cried her eyes out as she held the literal string that Wallflower clung onto. She remained like this for what seemed to be hours.

* * *

Days had passed since Wallflower was legally declared as dead. Friends and family from all over came to the local Canterlot church to attend her funeral. Well save for Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. Sunset knew why, though. Not only did she not know the person all too well, but her response to the news was very telling…

“_Oh… I see… I’m sorry for not helping. I… I just didn’t know what to do…”_

Probably for the better. Sunset didn’t want to be reminded of her anger towards the Princess. Though, she _was_ reminded of something else as she bumped into an old face.

“Sorry ‘bout dat, sugarcu-” Applejack stopped and gave a glance to Sunset.

“… Applejack, I…” Sunset remembered the last time she spoke to her just a few days ago and when she was about to cry…

Applejack hugged her.

“No… _I’m_ sorry. I guess I was just reminded of when Granny was dying. I forgot that you were going through the same pain _I_ was…” While to the unobservant, it seemed as though Applejack was especially stoic, but to Sunset, she knew she was crying for Wallflower just as she is. “Where’s Squall?” Applejack asked.

“He wasn’t able to be in the room for longer than five minutes before crying… Flash and Derpy took him out for ice cream for the time being.” She frowned before turning to the casket that contained Wallflower’s body. She was adorned in a light green dress. While a simple dress contrast to most other clothes the dead wear during funerals, the large quantity of flowers, harvested from the very garden she helped turn into one of Canterlot High’s most treasured icons. “Though, he’ll have to come back for…” She couldn’t bare herself to bring it up. Though, Applejack understood.

“If you need any help, or even Squall, for that matter, the Apple Family will be there for you. Got it, sugarcube?” Applejack gave a small smirk as Sunset gave the same smile. The two hugged and for the rest of the funeral, many people gave their goodbyes. Squall and Sunset, however, would save theirs for last. There was, however, one thing that they’d need to do, first…

Or rather, what _Sunset_ had to do first. As soon as every everyone was in their seats, Squall included, Sunset went to the podium and spoke.

“For those who don’t know, Wallflower Blush was my wife. While we didn’t meet on the best of terms, the experience showed me just how valuable everyone is, from the big players to the people who hang in the background. Like her name suggested, Wallflower spend most of her life being the latter. However, after we met, she took steps to come out of her shell and eventually worked up the courage to marry me.

While she was living with her mother, Wallflower never had a lot of friends. However, she managed to harness some great skills in tending to beautiful flowers. Wallflower ran a small gardening club and was named the “Best Gardener” for every year she attended high school. It’s still kept in pristine condition thanks to the lessons Wallflower passed down to younger students, who passed their lessons to their juniors.

After the honeymoon, Wallflower’s mind was focused on our future, right down to planning her last will and testament. At first, I thought it was rather odd, but now? I see she was the one more prepared for the end than _I_ was… She had no huge aspirations, no dreams, no desires… She was content with the life she had, the wife she loved, and the son she raised. It didn’t matter if she died just a few days ago or even thirty years later. She would have been happy with the life she led.

And I think that’s the biggest thing we should take from this. All good things _can_ and _will_ come to an end. Whether you’re prepared for it or not will greatly determine your emotions when it _does_ come. I had a good few months before Wallflower’s death to prepare, and yet I latched onto the hope that she would wake up… In the end, I tore myself away from the people who really _did _matter to me.

It wasn’t until I saw what my son was going through, did I realize I needed to be there for the people who were also suffering. And so, I stopped having the delusion that Wallflower will be fine and accepted her death. It took me a while, but I think I realize what Wallflower wanted us to do… Don’t be sad because she died… Be glad that she had been a large part in your life, even if you only met her once.”

After Sunset said that, most of the people there stopped crying and some even resisted the urge to cheer. Sunset smiled, then widened her eyes as she noticed Wallflower Blush sitting on the bench next to Flash and Squall. She smiled, gave a wave, and soon disappeared into thin air. Sunset held back her tears until after the funeral, where the final process would be done.

* * *

Once the guests departed, Sunset and Squall remained. They followed a priest as he took the casket and moved it to a small part of the church downstairs. Sunset winced upon seeing a large metal ramp that fed into a steel wall. What this even more uncomfortable was the grooves on the wall where the ramp ended, almost like a door.

“When you’re ready, there’ll be a button on the side of the ramp. Press that, and I’ll the rest.” The priest said.

“Mom… What’s he saying?” Sunset looked to her son, then brushed his hair.

“He’s saying that, once we’re done saying goodbye, we’ll be…” She wasn’t sure how to explain the concept of cremation to Squall, but at the very least, she could try. “We’ll be making Wallflower easier to carry.”

“Aren’t we burying her?” Squall asked as he looked around. Sunset frowned and shook her head.

“No… But she wanted to have us bring her to someplace special and we can’t do that as she is now.” She got onto one knee and smiled. “We’re essentially going to shrink her down so that she can fit into a vase. But… she’s going to be so tiny that this will be the last time we’ll get to say goodbye to her…” As Sunset said that, Squall nodded, then went to the casket. The priest opened it up briefly as Squall looked to Wallflower, peacefully resting in her casket, then kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll miss you, mom…” Squall cried and hugged her body, only briefly before the cold, hard texture of Wallflower’s body turned him away. He noticed the button as the priest closed the casket. Sunset came over.

“You ready, Squall?” She asked Squall. He nodded, and then, at the same time, the two pressed the button. The door opened up as the conveyer belts dragged the casket into what Squall believed to be a fireplace. He was confused, especially once the finish on the casket began to ignite with a blinding flash of light. He turned away and shoved his head right into Sunset’s chest. The two cried as Wallflower’s body, in the matter of thirty minutes, was reduced to ashes.

Once the priest managed to take the ashes and place them into a silver urn, he gave it to Sunset to hold. She held it carefully and closely to her chest and for a moment, she Wallflower’s heartbeat. She smiled for a moment before looking to Squall…

“We’re going to finish what me and Wallflower started, son… We’re going to the top of Mount Aris. That’s where she wanted to go…” Squall wasn’t sure what was going on, but he agreed to it all the same. Sunset took Squall by the hand and they left the church. They spent the next day or so going to Camp Everfree to partake in scaling Mount Aris where they would scatter Wallflower’s ashes to the winds.

Sunset never forgot that day, nor would she forget the speech she made. Ever since she and Squall got to the top of Mount Aris, Sunset had accepted Wallflower’s death…


End file.
